Seven Minutes With The Maker
by MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: The game we've all played in high school (7 Minutes in Heaven) has found it's way to Thedas and is keeping our beloved Warden and her companions entertained for the night.
1. The Game

"We've been sitting in this sodding tavern for hours. Can we leave now Warden?" Oghren asked before taking a small swig of his drink.

You rolled your eyes and turned your attention to the dwarf who sat at the end of the bar with a tall mug of ale in his hand. "Would you preferto be eaten by darkspawn? It's too late to head back to camp." You replied with a sharp tongue.

"She's right, you know." Alistair called from his spot next to you. "We're better off spending the night here."

You could have sworn that you heard the barmaid curse under her breath.

"Have no fear Oghren. We'll think of something to do to pass the time until morning." You reassured him.

Your favorite Elven assassin stood from his seat and cleared his throat. "I have a suggestion if you will. Back home in Antiva, my fellow Crows and I would play a game called 'Seven Minutes With the Maker'."

Leliana nodded in approval. "I too have played this game."

Alistair looked at you with confusion. "I've never heard of it before."

"Nor have I." You responded.

Zevran grabbed your hand. "Don't they let you Grey Wardens have any fun?" He questioned.

You watched as a sullen look found its way to Alistair's features. "You must have forgotten that we are in the middle of a Blight and there are only two Grey Wardens remaining!"

Quickly, you rushed to your fellow Warden's side. "Calm yourself, Alistair. Just go on with game, would you Zevran?"

"As you wish my Ferelden beauty."

Zevran walked over to a drunk patron and plucked the helm right off the top of his head. "Alright. Each of you must select an item and place it in this helmet. Then, I shall select someone to pick from the helmet."

"The item represents a person. For example, if the Warden should pick my item she must spend seven minutes alone with me in that storage closet over there." Leliana finished.

You turned your head slightly. "You played this game with a bunch of assassins?" You asked Zevran.

A blush crept up onto his cheeks. "Yes my dear, I have told you I was well versed in bed and now you know where my experience has come from. Not that I am ashamed of it."

Morrigan appeared out of nowhere and placed a secret item in the helmet, the rest of the group followed.

"Yes, yes very good. I shall pick…." Zevran's eyes scoured the tavern looking for his first victim. "Warden! You shall be the first to pick from the helmet."

The Warden slowly got up from her seat and shuffled over to the Antivan Elf. She placed her slender hand into the helmet…

* * *

This is the introduction to a new series I'm starting. I've seen other '7 Minutes in Heaven' type stories and I thought I'd upload my take on one. Enjoy and please let me know who you'd like me to do first (Alistair, Morrigan, Zevran, etc) In the future I may do one set in Kirkwall with Hawke and her companions. 


	2. Morrigan

Moving her hand around in the helmet, the Warden felt something cold and smooth to the touch. She slowly lifted it out into the open, building suspense for the rest of her group.

"It's a runestone." She said softly, looking about.

"That is preposterous! It was supposed to disappear when you touched it." Morrigan yelled as she stood up angrily. In a hurry, she rushed to open her pack.

The rest of the companions snickered and cat called as Morrigan scoured through her mother's grimoire looking for the solution. "Damnation!" She yelled. "I don't understand I was to use a lock of your hair to finish the spell."

Alistair stood up and walked over to the Warden. He looked at the runestone for a few moments before taking it out of her hands. As if by magic, the stone disappeared from his grasp. Alistair's cheeks grew a rosey color. "I may have borrowed your hair brush this morning."

The Warden chuckled softly before ducking to miss the grimoire that was flying towards her head. The Witch of the Wilds was obviously not happy.

"I will not be forced into that broom cupboard!" Morrigan protested, crossing her arms and tilting her head back.

The Warden walked up to her and grabbed one of her wrists. "Let's go Morrigan, it's only seven minutes." She all but dragged Morrigan into the storage closet.

Zevran suggestively winked at the two women before closing the door behind them and placing a bar stool in front of it. He stood there listening, with his ear pressed up against the wood.

"Careful there Elfy, you're gonna get a splinter." Oghren let out a deep belly laugh before hiccuping from all of the ale. He too pressed his ear to the door to hear what was happening within.

It didn't take long before all of the companions besides Wynne and Sten were listening at the door.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Morrigan asked, slightly irritated.

The Warden sat down on the floor and pondered for a moment. Like clockwork, the witch sat down next to her.

"Well we could start with a kiss." The Warden suggested.

Morrigan laughed wickedly. "A kiss?" She laughed even harder. "You think we should kiss?"

The Warden leaned back with a huff. "You asked for my opinion, I simply gave it."

"Alright, I'll indulge. However, there was a time in my life where I would set you ablaze if you asked me to kiss you."

Morrigan leaned in closer to the Warden, so close that she could smell the lingering aroma of Orlesian oils on her skin. Slowly, she brought her lips up to the Warden's and gently grazed over them in a teasing manner.

Drunk off of the sudden excitement, the Warden grabbed Morrigan by the nape of her neck and pulled her into a deeper kiss with more longevity. A small and soft moan escaped from Morrigan's' lips, as if she was taken by surprise.

A bright light interrupted the two women. "Time's up!" Zevran called as he swiftly opened the closet door.

The Warden quickly stood up and offered her hand to Morrigan.

"Well, how was it?" Alistair asked with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"T-t'was fine. Never mention this again." Morrigan said firmly, putting her head down and walking to her seat.

The Warden smiled softly and picked the helmet off of the ground. "Who's next?"


End file.
